Fly With Me
by Fabled Diamond
Summary: JONAS; Nick dedicates a song to someone special. Nick/Macy
1. 1

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own JONAS and no, this isn't a song fic._

**Summary: **_JONAS; Nick dedicates a song to someone special. Nick x Macy_

**Author's Notes: **_What amuses me about this, is that my favorite Macy pairing is with Kevin. I really should write one of those._

**. . . . . . . .**

Nick looked out at the audience of mostly females that were crowded into the concert hall and opened his mouth to speak.

"This next song," he said into the microphone, "goes out to a special girl." The audience cheered, excited by the prospect that any one of the girls in that room could be the "special girl", Nick was dedicating a song to. The other Lucas brothers exchanged glances before shrugging and letting the youngest of the three dedicate this song to whomever he wished. Even if it was unplanned and totally unexpected.

Nick took a deep breath and started to play the piano, a short time after, the drums joined in.

"This song is called Fly With Me," he announced, swallowing and taking another deep breath before he started to sing. Every girl in the audience cheered.

**. . . . . . . .**

"What was that dedication about, man?" Joe asked, backstage after the show. Nick shrugged.

"It's what rock stars do," he said, "it wasn't really for anyone special." Yeah, that was a lie. Joe arched his eyebrow at his younger brother.

"C'mon, Nick," Joe said, "I think I know you better than that--You don't dedicate a song to anyone unless you mean it." Nick shrugged.

"Sometimes people surprise you," Nick responded, slipping into the bathroom of the dressing room the three of them shared to be alone. The truth was, he really did mean that dedication. His brother was right, he never dedicated a song unless he absolutely meant it. But, he was kind of embarrassed about telling his brothers, Stella, or even the special girl he had dedicated the song to the truth.

However, he knew it was only a matter of time before they found out.

**. . . . . . . .**

**Ending Notes: **_This is kind of a JONAS/Jonas Brothers crossover thing going on here. I'm trying to keep the characters in character, but I'm also keeping in mind what the Jonas Brothers are like in real life. I think I might bring their two personalities together. Maybe. Anyways, I'm trying my hand in a chapter fic. Hopefully I finish it, I'm usually much better at oneshots._

_Please review! Oh, and I'm looking for a beta :).  
_


	2. 2

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own JONAS and no, this isn't a song fic._

**Summary:** _JONAS; Nick dedicates a song to someone special. Nick x Macy_

**Author's Notes:** _I don't think I'll be changing point of views. I just really wanna let the writing flow._

**. . . . . . . .**

She wasn't always special. At first, she was annoying, and a health hazard. But over the time that she had known them, she had gotten better about how she acted around them. And Despite the injuries she used to cause, Nick found himself sometimes missing the superfan turned close friend of the band. Sometimes he thought it was cute the way she pined over them, other times he was just hurt by it. Literally.

He didn't know for sure when she had started to become someone special to him. He guessed it had been a long time coming, which was strange since he was used to rushing into things like this.

"What was that dedication about last night, Nick?" Stella asked, a smile on her face. Nick sighed, Stella was a hopeless romantic, no way was she going to leave him alone until she knew.

"No one," he lied, "I was just trying to spice up the concert." Stella stared at him in disbelief.

"Nick," she began, "I've known you almost your whole life. You don't have to be embarrassed, just tell me who she is." Nick stared at her for a long time, weighing the pros and cons of telling Stella that he was interested in her best friend. After a long second, Nick merely shrugged his shoulders. Stella growled in frustration.

"Do I know her, at least?" Stella asked. Nick shrugged again. He wasn't going to give her a yes or a no answer. That was too easy for her to guess. "I'll be taking that as a yes." Stella looked up and down the hallway, contemplating.

"What if it was a no?" Nick asked, eyebrows raised. Stella turned back to him and snorted.

"Oh, it's so a yes now," she said, "who is she?" Nick muttered something under his breath and dropped his head, sighing. Stella had caught him. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this. He might have to tell her the truth. He looked back up, staring down the hallway, looking for a way out of this situation.

Then he saw her, she was walking down the hallway towards them. It was like she was moving in slow motion. Kind of like a scene from one of those old movies. How when the guy saw the girl he loved he would see her engulfed in light, hear the angels singing and see her walking in slow motion towards him. This was totally an old movie moment.

"What are you looking at?" Stella asked, turning around to look at Macy who was almost right next to her, and then back at Nick. Nick chewed on his bottom lip as Stella stared at him questioningly.

"Great concert last night," Macy said with a smile. Nick's breathing hitched and Stella smiled knowingly.

"You two talk," she said, "I just remembered that I need to see Joe about a fashion emergency." Nick watched her walk off, humming the song he had dedicated to Macy just last night.

"Thanks," Nick said, trying to maintain is calm demeanor in the face of this teen crisis.

"Sooo," Macy said, "Everyone has been talking about that dedication you made, "Is she anyone I know?" Nick swallowed hard and flashed her an awkward smile.

"Depends on who you know," Nick said. He could've kicked himself for knowing that. She was so going to find out it was him. Macy stared at him for a long minute.

"Well," she said, "I know you and I know your brothers and I know Ste--oh my gosh, is it Stella?" If there had been any liquid in his mouth, he would've done a spit take.

"Of _course _not," he said. Again, he could've kicked himself. It was obvious as to who he had dedicated it to now. Why didn't he just tell her in the first place?

"Well, I don't really know anyone else..." She said, growling silent. Nick found himself wishing for her to realize the girl he had dedicated it to was her.

"Oh," he said, "you know her." Macy looked at him, confused.

"Oh," she said, "it it Penny? Or one of the girls I'm on a team with?" Nick found himself enjoying this game.

"It's not Penny," he said, "And she might be on a team with you, technically speaking." Macy's forehead crinkled.

"So," she began, "It's not Penny, but I know her, technically speaking. How well do I know her?"

"Pretty well, I'd say," he informed her, trying not to smile so he wouldn't give her any more of a hint then he'd already given her. Macy was quiet for a long moment, staring up at Nick.

"Is it...me?" She asked in a whisper and he moved closer to her. Leaning down the whisper "That wasn't so hard, was it?" in her ear. The old Macy would've fainted, but the new Macy stood there and blushed. Nick chuckled and grabbed her by the hand.

"You want to hear me sing it again?" He asked, staring deep into her eyes, "Just for you?"

**. . . . . . . .**

******Ending Notes: **_I know, I know. It ends all abruptly and whatnot. There's going to be another chapter, don't worry. And I don't know why all of this is bolded. It wouldn't unbold._

**_Review please :) And I'm still looking for a beta.  
_**


	3. 3

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer: **_Do not own JONAS or Fly With Me._

**Author's Notes: **_The epic conclusion._

**. . . . . . . .**

Nick took her out to the atrium, the same place where he had first sang "Give Love a Try" to Penny. For a second, he wished there was somewhere more special he could take her, somewhere more private where the concert would be just the two of them and no one watching. But he brushed that thought off, telling himself that the specialness of this moment wouldn't be where he was with her, but the fact that he was with her period.

"Okay," Nick said, grabbing his keyboard from his back pack and plugging it in. Macy stared at him, in awe of what was happening. "It wont be as musical as last night," he told her, "just the bare necessities." She nodded, swallowing. He began to play the opening, watching her eyes glitter with excitement.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before taking a deep breath and beginning to sing.

_If time was still_

_The sun would never never find us_

_We could light up_

_The sky tonight_

_I would see the world through your eyes_

_Leave it all behind_

Macy's heart was pounding, her eyes kept flickering between Nick's eyes, lips, and hands. He just watched her, lips curling into a rare smile. He was just as much in awe of her as she was of him sitting across from her, playing the piano and singing her the song he had dedicated to her the previous night in front of thousands.

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

A small crowd had started to form outside of the glass, curious as to what was going on between them. His brothers Joe and Kevin were at the front, faces practically pressed to the glass, trying to get a better look. Stella stood to the side, examining her nails, pretending like she knew it all along.

_Oh yeah_

_Gonna fly with me now_

_Now the past_

_Can come alive_

_And give it meaning_

_And a reason_

_To give all I can_

_To believe once again_

He wanted to kiss her so bad right now, in front of all the people that were watching them, but he held back. He wanted to finish the song. Macy was finding it hard to breathe, a goofy smile plastered on her face. This moment was so perfect.

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

_Maybe you were just afraid_

_Knowing you were miles away_

_From the place where you needed to be_

_And that's right here with me_

Kevin and Joe glanced at each other, finally realizing who the dedication had been for. They would've never guessed in a million years that it would be Macy.

_It's you and me forever_

_You and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

Macy had her hands pressed to her cheeks, feeling ecstatic and nervous and bashful all that once. She thought she might faint. She hoped she wouldn't.

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_I'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly_

_Fly_

_Fly with me _

There was silence when the song ended. The only sound was from Nick setting his keyboard down. Then the two of them stared at each other for a long minute. The whole crowd was watching now, waiting for what they would do next, holding their breath. Even Stella was watching now, eyes wide in anticipation. The suspense was almost too much for her.

"Just kiss her already!" Joe and Stella shouted together, the crowd of people behind them murmured in agreement.

"Did you like the song?" Nick asked, ignoring his brother, Stella, and the crowd. Macy smiled, standing up from where she had been sitting and throwing her arms around his neck and mashing her lips against his. Nick forgot to breathe for a moment, literally feeling as if he was flying, and then he started to kiss her back. The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Does that answer your question?" Macy asked in a whisper when she pulled back slightly. Nick smiled, capturing her lips again in a silent, "yes".

**. . . . . . . .**

**Ending Notes: **_So that's it :). I don't like songfics at all, but I figured I might as well have the lyrics in here since he was singing to her and all._

_Review please :)!_


End file.
